


It was a Dare

by Piratesiglavibailey



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 10:11:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17640794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piratesiglavibailey/pseuds/Piratesiglavibailey
Summary: “ Rachel Dare, I dare you to ask out Reyna”.





	1. Chapter 1

“Tough is an understatement, Reyna probably cleans her teeth with a knife”. The boy in front of me was every teachers nightmare,Percy Jackson was perched on a chair leaning toward me but his gaze was fixed on the girl at a table across the cafe. Had she not been in a wheelchair she would have been taller than me, and almost as tall as Percy. She was pretty in an intimidating way, everything from her greyhound at her feet, to her piercing black eyes was powerful and thoroughly terrifying. Most people knew she had lost her legs in combat in Afghanistan which made her all the more intimidating. She was talking to Nico Di Angelo the soft smile on her face clashing with her regal bearing and intimidating reputation. To say her friends where a mystery was an understatement ,Nico di Angelo and Malcolm Pace were total opposites and Reyna was never seen with out either or both young men. The large blond man was watching her mischievously from his place on her other side leaning down to whisper conspiratorially in her ear. She shot a glance my way, my mouth got dry and I probably blushed deeply. She turned her gaze onto the blond man again and I released a breath I hadn’t realized I’d been holding.  
“I dare you to ask her out”.  
The sentence hung in the air a second before I comprehended what Percy had even said.  
“Percy why would I do that?”.  
Percy watched me eyebrows raised head tilted sideways,”I know you like her I bet you won’t have the guts to do it”. I leaned forward intrigued “Percy ,just how much money are you offering?”.Percy riffled in his wallet for a minute then pulled out three wadded twenties. “How about sixty.....”  
“Ok fine....and if she says yes? How much then.”  
Percy smiled smugly “one hundred if you get Reyna to go on a date with you, I will give you one hundred sixty dollars, if not you owe me one hundred plus the original sixty if you chicken out. You better start saving Dare”.

Reyna watched me with cooly, her hands were folded on the table in front of her. “So let me get this straight, you want me to fake date you, because your friends all think you wont get a date, why me?”  
This was the part I hadn’t planned I couldn’t tell her Percy had dared me to ask her out because he knew I had a crush on her ever since we had started college. “uh you were just the first person he saw, and then he realized there was no way you would say yes and, at this point he’s getting desperate for money I think”. Reyna sat forward dark eyes cool, assessing and slightly amused.  
Reyna pressed her lips together in thought and then finally nodded and leaned forward smiling conspiratorially. I couldn’t pull my eyes away from hers. She laughed and broke eye contact, eyes regaining some of their seriousness,”ok Red let’s do this”.  
I knew I’d regret it but who wouldn’t want to date Reyna? Even if it was just for one week and it was all a joke to the beautiful brunette across the table from me. “Just give me your number we can text about details, you better pay me though Dare”.

What had I gotten myself into, I had no idea what to do with the way Reyna had smiled at me. She drained her glass sighed and saluted me “gotta go Red,I expect we’ll be seeing a lot of each other in the next week.” I knew my life from here on out would probably be confusing but, maybe, just maybe it would be worth it.


	2. Chapter 2

My first class was surprisingly uneventful, Percy was in my fine arts class so it was hardly ever boring, but Percy was strangely quiet and thoughtful throughout the class. His green eyes were far away and he was clearly turning something around in his (probably abnormally small) brain. “Percy what’s on your mind...”I turned to inquire. Percy was like my brother. Ever since we got over our weird dating phase in high school we had been best friends. I knew him well enough to know he did not think deeply very often. And he most definitely didn’t ponder things. “You and Reyna, what happened after I left?” He responded eyebrows raised mouth curved up ever so slightly. “You didn’t say very much when you got back, but you were smiling so something MUST have happened”. What had happened with me and Reyna? It was a good question but one I could not answer, especially not to Percy. I hadn’t even really thought through what had happened myself. I turned back and met his questioning green eyes “Percy, When does this class get out?”. He was still watching me curiously but when he looked down at his watch he jumped. “Shit! It just ended!”. Between the bustling of students, and the shouting of the professor about homework I was able to slip out before Percy could follow and I could feel his gaze on my back as I hurried out, but I decided I could deal with his questions on a later date. He might not be home tonight, maybe he would stay at Annabeth’s. “Hey, Rachel wait up!” I recognized that voice. I spun to see Reyna coming towards me. She looked beautiful, her hair plaited in its usual style, she was wearing a purple sweatshirt. There was purple peeking out of a backpack slung over her shoulder. Was that a leg?! Seeing my questioning look she surprisingly smiled, “It’s not a real leg it’s prosthetic, I know people tend to think I’m intimidating but I’m not, I’m not a murderer or something.” I turned to hide my blush, did she guess I was one of those people. She looked at me with slightly softer eyes. “Wait that’s not what I meant to say, I gotta talk to you, not about legs or anything. Are you busy?” I shook my head and turned resolutely back to the beautiful brunette who was twirling keys in her hand. “Come on then Rachel Dare, let’s go talk business.” The way she was smiling at me made my heart do backflips.”So you wanna come to my place and we can talk everything over”. I nodded resolutely and turned to follow her, this girl was gonna kill me.

We drove in comfortable silence, soft music playing from the speakers.She turned to me eyes eyes calculating.  
“This is it”, we pulled up to a severe looking grey house. Reyna watched me closely, if she was any one else I’d think she was nervous. “Ok, Rachel I gotta warm you my roommates can be a lot to handle...” Reyna locked eyes with me over her shoulder as she stood in front of the door her face was slightly pale but her eyes were steady. Shoving her shoulder into it she swore lightly. “God dammit Nico ,you better let me in”. I heard Dogs barking. She pulled back and the door swung open revealing a boy with olive skin, brown eyes and a frown etched on his face. Nico di Angelo.“Rachel...?” His eyes slid over my face in confusion before his eyes landed on Reyna next to me and he smiled. “Hey Reyna I’m glad your home. Malcolm just left for the gym so you won’t have to fight him for the couch”. 

“Ok first order of business, how long are we gonna pretend to date? And what are we gonna do?”  
Reyna and me where crashed on the couch with Reyna’s dogs. Nico had left soon after we arrived making an excuse and slipping out the door quickly. We had come to the conclusion mission; “dupe Percy” as we chose to call it could start tomorrow.And decided we should get to know each other if we would be dating even if it was fake for the next few weeks. We had a few things in common, neither of us had grown up in Seattle but we both saw a future in the rainy city, Reyna having followed her sister here. Me having moved here with Percy. Reyna knew Percy through her high school swim team as they had both competed in metro’s as the main swimmers for their teams. Reyna spoke three languages. She had grown up speaking Spanish and English, and had learned French in high school. She had enlisted in the military and been on her fourth tour in Iraq when she was injured. Her eyes sparkled when she talked about her dogs, and moving to Seattle, no plans, very little money. Just three friends in a new city. Time flew as we talked, it was dark out before we knew it and Reyna said she needed to work on homework. My head was getting heavier and heavier and the scratch of pencil on paper was relaxing. I had borrowed one of Reyna’s books but the girl next to me was much too distracting. Reyna’s shoulder was touching mine, her cinnamon scent was overwhelming. They words started to fade, the book was slipping out of my hand, I could feel my eyes closing....

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, sorry about how short it is the rest of the chapters should be longer I just needed to get started!


End file.
